


Emotions Together

by Townycod13



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Kyle reflects on an emotion.





	Emotions Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaisleyWraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/gifts).



> I hope you had a fantastic day, Pais <3 you brighten my world.

  

He’s eight years old when the thought first occurs to him.

It’s a quiet moment away from time in the cool evening as the stars shower from above.

Kenny raised his head and cracked it clean open on a seashell.

A loss filled him that he couldn’t comprehend, his words from only a short time earlier resounding in his mind.

Assurances that Kenny would save them. Complete faith that he would.

He didn’t even make an attempt to escape, merely waited for Kenny to return with an army of toddlers and sacrifice himself for all of their lives.

What pushed its way to the forefront of his mind wasn’t grief. Anger. Or even relief.

It was the memory of a scene that never occured. One where he took Kenny’s hand instead of inviting Kenny to this disastrous camp.

One where they watched the meteor shower together and giggled about nothing in particular under the stars above.

It was the life he wanted to live in instead of the present.

The thought that maybe he ought to have made different decisions.

It’s not regret.

It’s a wish.

* * *

  

He’s much older the next time it crosses his mind.

Kenny’s got a carefree smile on his rarely revealed face but it’s not pointed at Kyle. Or even in his direction. He has a hand held out to a blond girl who saved his life.

And Kyle can’t help but run through his days till this moment and wonder what he could have done to have changed that outcome but unlike the cleancut moment in his youth, he can’t find where his path should have diverged. Where he should have gotten off the train and met the love of his life in some lonely station.

She’s a beautiful girl and Kyle hates her.

It takes his every ounce of self control to keep his emotion inside the pit of his stomach instead of the fire that threatens to burst from his lips.

This time he thinks. If he’s been making decisions that have lost that smile, what decisions can he make to earn it?

What can he do?

He thinks himself silly but he has a goal.

* * *

  

The last time it threatened his thoughts was looking into his husbands eyes.

The shining sapphire’s of Kenny’s eyes meet his own and he’s at a loss for breath because despite all the years of happiness, it’s not enough.

It’s never enough.

“I wish we had forever.”

Kenny wrapped his arms around him in a gentle embrace, and Kyle has to feel the curve of his smile so he traced the breath-taking face of his beloved.

“That’s pretty fucking sappy, dude.” Kenny joked, he always makes a mockery of scenes such as these but it’s better that.

Kyle’s thumb paused over his lips, and the emotion took him back all the way to childhood regrets mixed with hero worship.

“Do you want to watch the meteor shower together?”

“Fuck yeah.”

There might not be forever but every moment was irreplaceable.


End file.
